Pinocchio's Fate
by RadishBreath
Summary: Pinocchio's been acting up again lately after he's been turned into a real boy. Could this mean the start of a new life as a puppet?


One fine day in whatever country Pinocchio lives in, (which is probably Italy, but who gives five buns) Pinocchio was getting into trouble again.

This story was based after he became a real boy and all that crap.

Gepetto was stressed because Pinocchio was being a brat and not getting up for school.

"I'm a real boy so I can be a real brat too," he yelled at his elderly pop.

"I can't take this anymore," Gepetto screamed and ran out the door to cool off. He tripped on the way down the front steps and broke his ankle. Pinocchio saw this out his window and laughed evilly.

The blue fairy (or whatever her name is) came down to Pinocchio and told him that he was being a bunch of serious crap and turned him back into a puppet.

"Holy cow, you made me mad," Pinocchio screamed trying to punch the fairy. She left with a little sparkle.

Pinocchio suddenly really wanted scrambled eggs. He tried to run down the stairs and tripped because he was floppy again. Pinocchio got up, trying to be cool (but it failed).

"I can deal with anything that old grandma gives me! I'll find my own way to change back!"

He fried up some eggs and decided to hit the road.

Gepetto was now sleeping where he fell and was dreaming of butter and peas. Pinocchio felt a tinkle of guilt then swallowed a big gulp. The gulp was certain. He knew the journey ahead would be tougher than last night's stink bomb lamb chops.

He finally turned from his dear old pop and set out down the street. He was halfway down the road when he saw his favorite candy shop. His eyes widened eight years north. Then they closed because they saw Pinocchio.

It started to rain and Pinocchio was running through it all dramatic and crying. He found a weird forest and kept running to try and find shelter, even though his house was only a five minute walk from where he was. He acted like a little starving baby even though he had twenty eggs that morning and it was only noon.

Then a mysterious portal appeared, just because, and an arm came through and grabbed Pinocchio. Pinocchio would have normally flipped out if a random arm grabbed him. Nobody gets in his bubble! The furriness of this arm though, was warm and comforting.

The arm pulled him through the portal and when he got to the other side he found a big furry bear holding him.

He was scared of bears as much as he could handle. He jumped out of the bears arms and looked around the room. He was in someone's kitchen. He couldn't scramble his mind enough to think of a way to get away from the bear in safety. He saw an open window not too far from him.

He jumped out the window and ran until he couldn't take it anymore (twenty feet from the house). He sat on a rock in despair. Confused little worms were trailing through his brain. How did the bear bring him here?

He looked up at the magnificent big blue house he just ran from. Did he dare try to enter it again? Even though Pinocchio's fear for bears couldn't compare with one ripe apple to a plum, Pinocchio felt a weird feeling about the whole dilemma. Maybe the bear didn't want to hurt him. After all, the bear's arm did feel oh-so-cozy.

Pinocchio decided to put it behind him. He got up from the rock, who gave a sigh of relief because you never want a Pinocchio bum on you, and continued away from the house.

He had no idea where he was, but he was surrounded by a forest. He was getting really stressed because he kept tripping over rocks and squirrels kept throwing things at him.

He eventually reached a small stream. This would be a good time for him to refresh his juices, wouldn't it? Well, wooden puppets don't exactly have juices and I'm pretty sure that the water would ruin the paint. Wait, that means that they wouldn't eat either. Oops.

He was lazy so he fell asleep by the water. When he woke up he saw that it was night time. The moon was smiling brightly at him.

Pinocchio's eyes bugged out large. The moon wasn't supposed to smile!

"I bet this is just one of those squirrel pranks," he said loudly throwing a stone in the water to try and seem tough.

"What do you mean child," said the moon.

Pinocchio felt a shock of something, "The moon can't talk!"

"Well what are you saying child? Look up here at this moon! You see my mouth moving or what," said the moon in a sassy tone.

"Sorry," Pinocchio said, "I'm just having a rough day."

"Girl, everyone has rough days now and then. Just think of it this way. If one worm says to another that he don't want anything to do with him then that worm darn right going to believe him? Am I right or what child?"

"I'm a boy."

"Child, you know what you got to do. Trust that little old bean you once knew."

"That little old bean I once knew?" Pinocchio scrambled his brain far and wide to think of what she was talking about. If only Jiminy were here to tell him what to do. Then he realized Jiminy was the old bean! "How am I supposed to trust Jiminy? He took a vacation to Hawaii."

"That old cricket's going to back tomorrow, girl! Don't even fret once!"

"What does Jiminy have to do with any of this?"

"You'll just see young Pokeno!" Then with a big bubble pop. Pinocchio was lying in his bed.

"Okay, was that a dream or the truth?" Pinocchio looked down at himself, angry to see that he was still a puppet. He got a sour taste in his mouth thinking about the blue fairy. He needed to get revenge somehow.

Just then he remembered that Jiminy was going to be back today. Finally someone would be there who he could trust with all the melons in the world. He totally forgot about Gepetto until this instant and went to go see if he was still outside, which he wasn't. He looked in Gepetto's room, which he also had no luck with. Great, now he had another problem.

He finally realized what a big boulder he has been. He trashed the house to burn off some steam and realized that was also a bad thing to do so he cried for a minute or several. When he finally calmed down Jiminy came inside to find the huge mess.

"Pinocchio you fool," he yelled, "I was only gone for a few days and look at the mess around here! Look at the state you're in!"

"Stay out of it Jiminy! I can get what I want!" Pinocchio complained like a baby.

"No! Now you listen to your conscious! Clean up this mess and the we're going to go fetch your father out of the dumpster again"

Pinocchio complained four more times, but finally did as he was told.

Pinocchio told Jiminy about his planned revenge on the blue fairy, but Jiminy was just a bigger sass and told him why it was wrong. Pinocchio decided to tell the fairy he forgave her, but in his head he said he was lying.

The blue fairy could read minds so sucks for Pinocchio. Then they all had a feast of ham and assorted yogurts. So what exactly was Pinocchio's fate? I don't know nor do I care.


End file.
